1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for reproducing documents or information on copy sheets and to an improved method and apparatus for adjusting the margin areas on the copy sheets using a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known electrophotographic reproduction apparatus, such as copiers or duplicators, an electrostatic image of a document is formed on a photoconductor, the image is then developed with electroscopic toner particles and in the case of plain paper copiers and duplicators the developed image is subsequently transferred to a paper receiver sheet, upon which the copied image is to appear. Thereafter, the photoconductor is cleaned and otherwise made ready for the next copy cycle.
In the case of so-called "optical" copiers or duplicators, the image is exposed onto a moving photoconductor using a high-intensity short-duration flash exposure. In certain known copiers or duplicators, the time at which the exposure occurs may be modified by the operator to slightly adjust the position of the image upon the photoconductor. After transfer of the developed image onto the paper or copy sheet in a timed relationship to movement of the photoconductor, the image will be located on the copy sheet in accordance with the adjustment made. This adjustment will thus provide the operator with some flexibility in determining how big the margins are to be on the copy sheet. The size of the margins is important in ensuring readability of a copy sheet that is to collected with others into a bound copy set. The binding of the copy sheets along one edge requires that image information be located sufficiently far from the margin to ensure that all information can be seen when reading the copy set. Since many original documents are made with "justifying" of only the left margin, reproductions of these documents by a copier or duplicator operating in a duplex mode is likely to require adjustment of the margin of at least the backside of a copy sheet to ensure information is not concealed when the copy sheet is bound. Copiers or duplicators providing margin shifting features are known, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,896, but they provide only a control which would require the making of proof copies in a trial and error approach by the operator to see what the amount of the adjustment of a control knob has done to change margin size. The invention is therefore directed to the problem of adjusting margin size on a copy sheet produced by a reproduction apparatus and facilitating an operator's working adjustment of margin shifting controls.